Test Drive
by MissyBlack31
Summary: One shot. twific challenge entry Summary: Angela's plan of getting Bella "back in the driver's seat" backfires.


TwiFic Challenge: "You may think you hate it now, but wait till you drive it."

Angela calls dating "test driving." This of course should have been my first clue to run in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. Instead of following the flight instinct, I'm sitting at the drive-in with the "test car" of the week, also known as Greg.

Greg is average looking with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He's sixteen and all hands. I'm tempted to barf up my popcorn every time he calls me babe. If he reaches for my thigh again, I'm definitely going to punch him.

"Babe, do you think this movie is scary? You can sit closer to me if you like." he says.

I find myself scooting closer to the passenger side door, eyes glued to the screen.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look white as a ghost. Is this movie freaking you out. If it is, we can go..." he drawls.

I decide to leap at the chance.

"Yes! I need to get home, Greg. I'm sorry... this movie is making me sick to my stomach."

Thankfully Greg buys it and starts the car. I do feel a little guilty for lying, but as he reaches for my hand for the twentieth time, the feeling flies out the window.

As we drive to my house, my mind is a million miles away. I find myself thinking about my best friend, Jacob. Angela really tries and I know she has good intentions, but she just doesn't understand. Dating all these other guys is not going to help me get over ...him. I still can't think of him without shuddering and Greg gives me a worried glance. I need to get my mind back to safer ground. My mind once again wonders on Jacob. Jacob is not only my best friend, he's my glue. He makes me feel safe and keeps me from falling apart. I think I could even love him...if my damn heart wasn't still broken into pieces...I know he loves me. I know every date Angela sets me up on hurts him. I see it in his eyes.

We're approaching my neighborhood and some of the pain in my chest is lessening. Soon I'll be able to call Jake and we can joke about the stupid antics of my 'date.' I try to joke with him about all of the "test driving" Angela guilts me into. She doesn't realize how much I hate it. She wants me to heal and I want her to believe that I am. She doesn't know about Jake. I'm not sure why I don't just fess up about him. I'm being selfish, I guess. I'm not ready to share Jake with the rest of the world. I want to wrap myself up in him and hide, not invite the rest of the world in. She'd never understand...

We're approaching my house now and my legs are twitching with excitement. I'm trying to restrain myself from just running to the door. I don't want to hurt Greg's feelings, so I hold myself to my seat. My dad's not home. He's been working double shifts because they're shorthanded at the police station.

Greg parks up close to the house and as soon as the car comes to a stop, I blurt out my thanks and pop out of the car. I'm halfway to my door when I hear Greg's footfalls behind me. Confused, I turn around to see what he's doing. He couldn't possibly believe the date went well. I hardly spoke to him. I start to panic. What if he wants a good night kiss?

I run up the last two steps and put my key in the door.

"Well, I'm really tired. Thanks for the movie, Greg. Guess I'll see you around." I half shout as I try to open the door. My hands are shaking so badly, the key keeps missing the hole.

It happens so quickly, I have no time to react. Greg crashes up behind me and grabs the back of my head. His mouth is on mine before I can even scream. I push him as hard as I can but he's like a brick wall and I can't move him.

No longer willing to be polite, I'm scratching and slapping Greg in the face, arms, anywhere I can reach. He laughs in my mouth and pulls me closer to his solid frame. I can no longer breath or even think and so I do the only thing I can think to do. I go limp and leave my body.

My mind thinks of Jake's strong, warm hand holding mine.

I wander further in my memories of Jake's garage and our playful teasing.

Greg bites my lip and my ear, trying to provoke a response I think, but I've gone numb.

Then I hear a strange sound from beside my porch.

It starts soft and then gets suddenly louder.

Its growling.

Greg releases me for a moment and looks for the source of the strange animal sound. He looks confused. I'm barely conscious of the noise or him, my thoughts still a million miles away on my Jacob.

Suddenly a wolf appears on our porch steps. Greg drops me like a sack of potatoes and runs for his car, effectively breaking me from my revelry.

The wolf continues to growl at Greg as his car rips out of my driveway. It doesn't seem to notice me at all, so I keep very still. The wolf starts down the steps and I let out a heavy sigh. It disappears into the woods beside my house as quickly as it came.

And before I know it I'm sobbing. Big, heavy sobs that shake my entire body and leave me aching. Just as my head is about to hit the door, I feel Jake's big arms wrap around me. He rocks me back and forth, humming in my ear and stroking my hair.

It takes several minutes for me to stop shaking. He gently lifts me up off the cold cement and carries me into the house. We settle into the couch and he switches on the TV. Half way through the Lifetime movie, I'm ready to talk.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

He takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead. He shakes his head and settles me back into his chest. There will be no more test drives. No more appeasing Angela. In the morning I'll tell her the truth.

From now on its only Jacob.


End file.
